lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-50.39.99.68-20190314145030
So I wrote this Keephie fanfiction like, 30 minutes ago, so it's proably really bad, and it's not even finsihed. It's kind of lke a cliffhanger, but you know, if you want to read it you can.. sophie hurried home after her experience with the matchmaker.s. She didn’t know what to think. She had worried about being a bad match with Fitz, yes. She had worried about the whole process itself, but she never imagined she would be unmatchable! ' '''Sophie clutched the teal heart around her neck. How was Fitz going to react? Would he be okay with it? He had said that it would be terrible for him to be a bad match in the vacker family. Her head whirled as she imagined the possible outcomes. He might just laugh and say he doesn’t care, or maybe he’d laugh and say that he never liked her anyway. Maybe he would just say goodbye. Most likely, he would just look disappointed and say that it changed things. ' 'And it did. Being unmatchable meant that no matter who she married, she would have to be a bad match. Not that she cared really, I mean, the Diznee’s were abad match, and their children are perfectly normal, and although they were looked down upon by everyone, Sophie wouldn’t care if she was with someone she loved. But Fitz might disagree. ' '''Sophie shook head, and buried her face in her hands. When she looked up she saw a familiar figure standing in the leaves of Calla Pancake tree. Fiz. Oh no, I can’t do this right now, I need time to prepare, I need to — “Hi Sophie,” Fitz said, his vibrant teal eyes staring into hers. She could hear the excitement in his voice, and she guessed that he heard that she went to the matching building. Now there was no way to hide it.“I came over and Grady and Edaline said you went to pick up your packet! I’m reaaaaalllyyyyyy glad you decided to register after all.” “Yeah umm. . .” Sophie didn’t know what to say. After a few awkward seconds Fitz said, and a lower voice “Listen Sophie, I know that you’re not used to this, and all, but I think that it’s a good thing you did, just think about how fun it’ll be, in a weird kind of way, to see who’s on your list!” Sophie felt dizzy, and like she was about to cry, The burning in her eyes started to give out as a tear slid down her cheek . She felt urge to run away, and she started to obey her head when Fitz asked, “Sophie, are you all right?” He wiped the tear from her cheek. “Did something happen at the matchmaking building?” “Yeah, I’m fine.” “Are you sure, you look a little faint, here let’s sit down,” Fitz said sweetly concerned. He guided her to the stump of Calla’s tree, and sat down beside her. ' '“Look Sophie, it’s fine whatever it is. If you decided not to register, it’s fine, I don’t care. I just want you,” Fitz said. Sophie’s heart started to race inside of her chest, hearing the words aloud made it so really. She recalled the day when he had spoken the words “ I want it to be you.” but would this change it. “Fitz,” SOphie said, tears streaming down her face. “ They said I was unmatchable.” She buried her face into her hands, unable to look at his expression. “Sophie it’s okay. Sophie, Look at me,” He said, her chin in his hands, tilted up so she can see him. His teal eyes stared at hers in a piercing manner. ''' '''There had been a similar thing that happened to then once, and even under this same exact tree. Where it had seemed that FItz was inclined to kiss her, only to be interrupted by Keefe But this time, it happened, his lips reached hers, in a soft kiss. But it didn’t feel the way it was supposed to feel. The kiss felt awkward, and bland in a way that Sophie had a felt before. But, it couldn’t be like that, could it? I mean Sophie had a crush on Fitz forever, but hadn’t Dex? When they parted, Fitz looked confused, and Sophies head was in a whirl. “What just. . . happened?” Fitz asked. ' '“It can’t be, it shouldn’t be. . .” SOphie murmured. “What shouldn’t be?” Fitz asked. “Do you know what just happened?” “We kissed,” Sophie exclaimed. ' '“It didn’t feel like a kiss,” Fitz said, disappointingly. ' '“I think that this is like what happened with dex, but it can’t be, could it?” “Wait, you and Dex kissed?” Fitz exclaimed. “Is that why it didn’t work in multiple ways?” “Yeah,” sophie said. Finally letting it sink into her heart. “We kissed, and we both then felt that we wouldn’t work out together.” “Does that mean. . .” Fitz asked. “But how?” “Keefe explained it to me. It’s like his dad said, we have different emotions in our heart and mind. In our mind, we push what we like, and are aware of it, but in our hearts, we aren’t aware, and we can’t control it.” “Oh wow, I’m sooo glad that Keefe was involved in this,” Fitz said angrily. “Well you know, empaths,” Sophie sighed. ' '“So, let me get this straight. In our minds we like each other, but in our hearts we. . .don’t? “Yeah I guess so.”Sophie said, not wanting it to be true. “Are you okay?” Fitz’s eyes looked blank. “I just. . . I guess I don’t want that to be true.”Fitz said, hurt. “Me neither,” Sophie admitted. ' '“ So I guess this means that. . . we aren’t together?” Sophie sighed. “I don’t think we should, I mean, our hearts are telling us otherwise. I just, had no idea it would. . .” “Hurt this much? I feel it to,” Fitz said. “But, we’ll still be firends right?” “No matter what,” Sophie said seriously. “And hey maybe it’ll work out someday.” “Maybe,” Fitz said. “But, I guess I really should be going home right now, so I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” “Okay,” SOphie said, slightly hurt at his rush to leave. ''' '''Fitz leapt away, and Sophie headed back to Havenfield, The blossoms from the tree crunching slightly at her every step. Now she would have to tell the story to her parents, and Biana, and Keefe and — The crunching stopped, and a warmth feeling from her heart was brought out, consuming her entire body at the mention of Keefe’s name. It was almost like a message from her heart, sending a clear, and amazing signal to her brain. ' '“Keefe,” Sophie said, stumbling. “I’ve got to find Keefe!”' So that was really long and thanks to anyone who read the whole thing -Oraleefe